


Salty On The Outside, Sweet On The Inside (Salty Tofu x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Salty Tofu is one of your most difficult food souls. He berates you and seems to always be unhappy with you. Will this ever change?





	Salty On The Outside, Sweet On The Inside (Salty Tofu x Reader)

"You're late...AGAIN! How many times have I told you to quit making me wait!?"

There it was again, that degrading and possessive voice. Courtesy of none other than your food soul, Salty Tofu. He was the younger twin brother of Sweet Tofu, but unlike Sweet, Salty was a holy terror. He was always yelling at you, calling you names, and demanding things from you.   
With a deep sigh, you walked past him, into the tavern.

"Sorry, mom."   
You sarcastically say, lying groceries on to a nearby table.  
Salty clicks his tongue and slams his hand down in the table from behind you. You jump, feeling startled.  
"You think you're funny? You think you can talk down to me...? A lowly toy!?"  
You spin around, giving him a glare,  
"I'm not your toy and you certainly don't own me. If you think I'm scared of you, you're dead wrong."

Salty Tofu gritted his teeth, staring you down.  
"You want me to be scary?  Because we can play that game, my little doll...."  
He yanked on your necklace, pulling you towards him until you were touching noses. His multi-colored eyes meeting your own.   
"Let me be perfectly clear...when I tell you to be home at a certain time, you will do so. When I tell you to roll over, you'll do it..."

You gulped, squinting your eyes. Though you said you didn't fear him, you actually did. This was your fault, you didn't listen to Sweet Tofu. You were told not to engage Salty Tofu and you did. Now this was your daily situation.   
Salty Tofu finally gave you space, but yanked up your top, exposing your belly. There was a bloody bandage. He growled at the sight.

"Who did this?!"

You smacked his hand away, lowering your shirt.   
"It's nothing. A small dumpling fallen attacked me. I handled it. What's your problem? I thought you didn't care."

Salty was taken aback by your response, a pink tint formed on his face.   
"Shut up! This is why I tell you to be home before the sun sets! Do you wish to die!? You know what? Fine! I don't care!"  
Salty started to stomp his way upstairs, clearly worked up. His face was redder than a tomato.   
Sweet Tofu poked his head out from his room, wondering what was going on.

"You're looking rather worked up, brother..."

"Shut, it. I don't wanna hear your shit."

Sweet Tofu chuckled, following after his dearest brother,  
"You know, being this angry all the time is bad for your health, dear brother."

Salty growled, turning his head towards Sweet as he plopped onto a bean bag.   
"Leave me alone! I'm fine! Stupid bitch ...has a death sentence..."  
He grumbled as he untangled his earbuds.  
Sweet furrowed his brows. Ah, so that was it.  
"You're worried about her."

"I didn't say that! Stop putting words in my mouth! What do you know, get out!"  
Salty picked up a pillow, launching it at Sweet. Sweet caught it in his hands, laughing. 

"You do care. If you didn't you wouldn't be so worked up. You know, it wouldn't kill you to be friendly with her. If you want her to like you, you're doing it wrong."  
Sweet sat down in front of his brother, looking up at him.   
Salty was still blushing, not able to untangled his earbuds correctly. His hands were shaking.

"Dumbass...she got attacked by a fallen. I told her not to go out on her own at night...her head is either empty or she has selective hearing."

Sweet shrugged,  
"So tell her you're concerned for her safety instead of threatening her. How do you really feel about her, anyway? The truth, no lies. I can tell when you're lying"

Salty closed his eyes with a sigh, lying back further into the bean bag.   
"Doesn't matter."

"I'll keep asking until you tell me."

"God damn it..."  
Salty played with his tongue ring, thinking about what to say.  
"She's annoying. She pisses me off with that stupid look on her face. Her voice gets stuck in my head and that's the most annoying part. I can't sleep because I'm always thinking about her. So I yell at her, I dunno how else to handle her...maybe being a jackass to her will make me cold and stop caring. These useless feelings inside me...they're wasted on me."

Sweet Tofu put his chin onto hand, smiling.  
"You're in love, dear brother..."

"I am not! Stop saying dumb shit before I knock you out!"  
Salty huffed, sitting up. He put his hand on his chest, his heart was beating like crazy. Those feelings that were so wasted on him we're fast at work. 

"Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel, just don't yell at her and scare her. Because if you don't tell her....I'll be taking her "  
Sweet smirked,  
"She's cute, nice body...those lips..."

Salty stood up, kicking his brother in the side.  
"I'll kill you! Don't you touch her!"

"Hehehe, I knew it."  
Sweet giggled, rubbing his side. 

"I'm going, but not because you told me to. When I get back you'd better be out of my room."  
Salty warned as he left his room, heading towards yours. He breathed nervously, not even sure what to say to you. Instead of knocking, he kicked the door.   
On the other side, you heard a thump. You put down your book and rolled off the bed to answer the door. Oh boy, what a surprise, the last person you wanted to see.

"Let me guess, I fucked up "

Salty scratched the back of his neck, sighing.  
"No, dumbass...uh...hey..can we talk, like ..in private?"

"Huh? You...want to...talk?"  
Your confusion was really no surprise. In fact it was rare to hear Salty's inside voice.  
"Sure? I guess? Come in."

Salty followed you into your room. He was unusually quiet.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"  
You questioned, curiously.

Salty licked his bottom lip, in thought.  
"Um...about earlier...uh...you know, you piss me off. You don't listen. You...you do dangerous stuff without thinking about how it'll effect others. Use your fucki- I mean...uh damn it! This is harder than I thought."  
He ran his fingers furiously through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts.  
Was he trying to apologize? You had to admit it was rather cute, seeing him so flustered. 

"What I'm trying to say is..."  
He cleared his throat,  
"I don't hate you. In fact, it's the very opposite. Christ...am I really doing this? Look at me, and pay really close attention cuz I'm saying this once."  
He cupped your face, looking you right in the eye with the softest look you've ever seen from him.

"I like you, damn it. A lot ..I'm not good with my feelings and I can't express them well. I guess I tried to make you hate me so I could turn these feelings off, but it doesn't work. And...I'm hurting you in the process so..."

He leaned in close, pecking you on the lips,  
"I'm sorry...okay? You hear that? Good because you ain't never hearing it again! And that kiss didn't happen so erase it from your memory!"  
He huffed, turning away from you. You were in utter shock. This wasn't what you were expecting at all. 

"Okay, okay, relax. I forgive you. So, you're a big softy after all, interesting."  
You slid your arms around him from behind, lying your head on his back. He stiffened up, eyes widened before he exhaled, putting his hands on top of yours. 

"Idiot..."  
He whispered out, getting a giggle out of you. Life was about to get a lot more interesting and you couldn't wait to see how this would play out.

-END-

(I dunno about you guys, but I see Salty Tofu as a total tsundere. It's cute! )


End file.
